1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycles, and more particularly to a bicycle that can also be ridden across a body of water, acting as a manually powered boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art inventions include various bicycles with various special features. The prior art also includes boats that can be pedaled for manual power. The prior art does not teach, however, a bicycle that can be pedaled around on land, and then be ridden directly into the water and ridden as a manually powered boat.
There is a need for such an invention because people are always looking for a fan way to play in the water. This invention includes the benefits of riding a bicycle with the benefits of a water sport. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.